


Εγκαταλελειμμένος

by Fanfictions_in_Greek



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Android Slavery, Androids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst με Καλό Τέλος, But he's hiding it, Comfort/Angst, Connor Deserves Happiness, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, POV Connor, Poor Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Slavery, Stranded, Supportive Hank Anderson, Whumptober, android version, Αλλά το κρύβει, Ανδροειδή, Ανδροειδή-Σκλάβοι, Αξίζει Στον Κόνορ Να Είναι Χαρούμενος, Αξιαγάπητος Κόνορ, Από την οπτική γωνία του Κόνορ, Εγκαταλελειμμένος, Μη Σεξουαλική Σκλαβιά, Ο Κόνορ Είναι Deviant, Ο Χανκ Άντερσον Βρίζει, Ο Χανκ Είναι Τέλειος, Προστατευτικός Χανκ Άντερσον, Σκλαβιά, Υποθερμία, Φιλία Μεταξύ Χανκ Άντερσον & Κόνορ
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictions_in_Greek/pseuds/Fanfictions_in_Greek
Summary: Ο Κόνορ καταλήγει εγκαταλελειμμένος σε μια παγωμένη πλατφόρμα τρένου και δεν έχει πουθενά να πάει.





	Εγκαταλελειμμένος

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246364) by [lopingloup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopingloup/pseuds/lopingloup). 

Ο Κόνορ κοίταξε τον φανερά εκνευρισμένο άντρα πανικόβλητος και ευχήθηκε πως είχε ακούσει λάθος, αλλά ο επεξεργαστής ήχου του λειτουργούσε κανονικά.

«Τι εννοείτε πως δεν υπάρχουν τρένα, κύριε;» ρώτησε ο Κόνορ, ενώ ο κεντρικός του επεξεργαστής τον έκανε να τρέμει, προσπαθώντας να ανεβάσει την θερμοκρασία του.

«Κοίτα, ανδροειδές» ο άντρας είπε απότομα, αγριοκοιτάζοντας τον Κόνορ με τα γκρίζα μάτια του. «Έχω ένα σωρό θυμωμένους επιβάτες και μια καταραμένη χιονοθύελλα που σταματάει όλα τα τρένα που θέλουν να περάσουν. Πάνε βρες μια πρίζα για να φορτίσεις τη νύχτα και πάψε να με ενοχλείς.» Κοίταξε το επόμενο άτομο στη σειρά πίσω από τον Κόνορ. «Επόμενος!» είπε δυνατά.

Αφού αγριοκοίταξε τον άντρα, ο Κόνορ βγήκε από τη μέση, και ταυτόχρονα σταύρωσε τα χέρια του στο στήθος του, τρέμοντας. Το εσωτερικό του θερμόμετρο φώτιζε κίτρινο και πήγε να βρει μια γωνιά να χωθεί για να προστατευθεί από τον άνεμο, αλλά ο συνωστισμένος σταθμός ήταν παγωμένος και το καλύτερο που μπορούσε να κάνει ήταν να προφυλαχτεί πίσω από ένα μάτσο ανθρώπους που μιλούσαν ταχεία γερμανικά.

Ο Κόνορ σηκώθηκε σιωπηλά, αγκαλιάζοντας το σώμα του λίγο πιο σφιχτά και κάνοντας νευρικές κινήσεις που δεν συνήθιζε, μόνο και μόνο για να μην παγώσουν τα βιονικά του εξαρτήματα. Ακόμη και η μπαταρία του υπέφερε από το κρύο, καθώς και από τις προσπάθειες του να κρατήσει την θερμοκρασία του εντός αποδέκτης εμβέλειας, και έπρεπε να βρει μια πηγή ενέργειας για να συνδεθεί σύντομα.

Αλλά δεν υπήρχε καμία διαθέσιμη και δεν του είχε δοθεί πρόσβαση στον τραπεζικό λογαριασμό του ιδιοκτήτη του για αυτό το ταξίδι, μιας και τα εισιτήρια ήταν προπληρωμένα. _Κατάρα_, σκέφτηκε ο Κόνορ στην ασφάλεια του μυαλού του. Δεν είχε ούτε χρήματα ούτε κάπου να μείνει και σύμφωνα με τους υπολογισμούς του η πιθανότητα να παγώσει, προκαλώντας ανεπανόρθωτη και πολύ ακριβή ζημιά στα βιονικά του εξαρτήματα, αν έμενε σε αυτήν την πλατφόρμα όλη νύχτα, ξεπερνούσε το 93%.

Μιας και δεν ήξερε τι άλλο να κάνει, ο Κόνορ παρέμεινε εκεί που ήταν. Θυμωμένοι άνθρωποι τριγύριζαν στην πλατφόρμα, ενώ γκρίνιαζαν ο ένας στον άλλο για τις ακυρώσεις με κοινό εκνευρισμό προς τα μέσα μεταφοράς. Ανδροειδή στέκονταν σιωπηλά ενώ είτε ακολουθούσαν τους ιδιοκτήτες τους σαν σκιές, ή συνέχιζαν αποτελεσματικά τις δουλειές τους. Αλλά το πλήθος ανθρώπων μειωνόταν σταθερά και κατά το σούρουπο η πλατφόρμα ήταν σχεδόν εντελώς ερημωμένη. Το χιόνι δυνάμωσε και ο Κόνορ έτρεμε κάθε φορά που μια δυνατή ριπή ανέμου τον χτυπούσε, ενώ οι χιονονιφάδες πιάνονταν στα μαλλιά του και κολλούσαν στα μάγουλα του, μιας και δεν μπορούσαν πια να λιώσουν πάνω στο συνθετικό δέρμα του.

Η πιθανότητα να παγώσει επιτέλους ξεπέρασε την πολύ μεγάλη πιθανότητα ο ιδιοκτήτης του να νευριάσει που ο Κόνορ του τηλεφώνησε, οπότε ο Κόνορ επιτέλους ξεπέρασε τους δισταγμούς του και έκανε μια κλήση στο κινητό του ιδιοκτήτη του.

Χτύπησε, και χτύπησε, και χτύπησε, αλλά ο ιδιοκτήτης του δεν το σήκωσε και ο Κόνορ έκλεισε τα μάτια του στιγμιαία, αφήνοντας την κλήση να τελειώσει.

Ο εσωτερικός μετρητής θερμοκρασίας του Κόνορ είχε αλλάξει από κίτρινος σε κόκκινος, προειδοποιώντας τον ότι ήταν τέσσερις βαθμούς υπό την ιδανική θερμοκρασία και αν κατέβαινε περισσότερο θα του προκαλούσε μόνιμη ζημιά. Κουνιόταν πέρα δώθε από το ένα πόδι στο άλλο για να παραμείνουν οι αρθρώσεις του λαδωμένες και εν κινήσει, αλλά μπορούσε ήδη να νιώσει το σώμα του να πετρώνει και αυτό τον τρόμαζε, αν και ήξερε ότι δεν ήταν φτιαγμένος ώστε να φοβάται. Ήξερε ότι το LED του φώτιζε κίτρινο.

«Τι κάνεις ακόμα εδώ, μικρέ;»

Ο Κόνορ δεν κατάλαβε αμέσως ότι η ερώτηση απευθυνόταν σ' αυτόν. Αλλά μιας και ήταν ο μόνος επιβάτης που είχε απομείνει στην πλατφόρμα, γύρισε προς τον άνθρωπο, συνειδητοποιώντας πως ήταν ο ίδιος άντρας που του είχε φωνάξει νωρίτερα. Τα γκρίζα μαλλιά του, που ήταν πιασμένα πίσω από το κεφάλι του όταν ο Κόνορ τον πρωτοείδε, τώρα ήταν λυμένα και καλυμμένα με χιόνι γύρω από το κουρασμένο πρόσωπο του. Αγριοκοίταζε τον Κόνορ θυμωμένα και ο Κόνορ ήλπιζε ότι δεν επρόκειτο να τον δείρουν ενώ ήδη ήταν έτοιμος να παγώσει.

«Περιμένω το επόμενο τρένο, κύριε» απάντησε ο Κόνορ με δυσκολία, ενώ το σαγόνι του έτριζε σιγανά, σαν να διαμαρτυρόταν. Με την άκρη του ματιού του έπιασε ένα κόκκινο φωτάκι.

«Για όνομα του Θεού, ανδροειδές» είπε ο άντρας. Μετά από μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, ο Κόνορ πρόσεξε πως η ετικέτα στην μπλούζα του έγραφε «Χανκ». Οι επεξεργαστές του είχαν επιβραδύνει και η μπαταρία του είχε πέσει στο 12%. Η θερμοκρασία του ήταν σε κρίσιμο επίπεδο. «Πάνε βρες ένα ξενοδοχείο, θα γίνεις παγοκολώνα αν μείνεις εδώ έξω.»

Ο Κόνορ έσφιξε το σαγόνι του για να το ξεμπλοκάρει. «Δεν έχω πρόσβαση σε ένα επαρκές ποσό χρημάτων ώστε να το κάνω αυτό, κύριε» είπε αργά. Σκέφτηκε ότι τα λόγια του μπορεί να ήταν μπερδεμένα αλλά δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει με σιγουριά, μιας και ο επεξεργαστής ήχου του ήταν εξίσου αργός.

«Δεν θα χρησιμεύεις σε κανέναν παγωμένος» είπε ο Χανκ. Δεν ήταν ερώτηση και ο Κόνορ δεν είχε καμιά πληροφορία να προσθέσει οπότε δεν απάντησε. Άκουσε τον Χανκ να βαριαναστενάζει. «Κοίτα, έλα κάτσε στο γραφείο, 'ντάξει; Τουλάχιστον για κανένα μισάωρο όσο κάνω ένα τελευταίο σκούπισμα εδώ γύρω.»

Όταν επιτέλους επεξεργάστηκε την προσφορά, ο Κόνορ δε δίστασε. «Σας ευχαριστώ, κύριε» δέχτηκε με ευγνωμοσύνη. Δεν _ήθελε_ να παγώσει εδώ έξω, κολλημένος σε μια έρημη πλατφόρμα επειδή ο ιδιοκτήτης του δεν τον θεωρούσε αρκετά αξιόπιστο, ή αρκετά σημαντικό, για να του δώσει πρόσβαση σε έναν λογαριασμό με χρήματα για έκτακτες ανάγκες.

«Ναι, ναι» είπε ο υπάλληλος του σταθμού. «Ακολούθησε με. Έχεις όνομα, ανδροειδές;»

Ο Κόνορ ήταν παλιό μοντέλο: αρκετά ξεπερασμένος ώστε να μην τον παίρνει μαζί του ο ιδιοκτήτης του όταν έβγαινε έξω. Αντ' αυτού τον κρατούσε στο σπίτι, ή τον έστελνε σόλο σε αποστολές σαν αυτήν, η οποία ήταν να παραδώσει αυτοπροσώπως ένα πακέτο σε έναν προμηθευτή της εταιρείας. Το ότι ο Χανκ δεν αναγνώριζε το μοντέλο του δεν ήταν έκπληξη.

«Κόνορ» είπε με δυσκολία μέσα από τη σφιγμένη μασέλα του καθώς ακολουθούσε τον Χανκ, και μπήκε σε ένα εξαιρετικά ζεστό γραφείο. Ο Κόνορ έκλεισε ήσυχα την πόρτα όσο ο Χανκ ενεργοποιούσε μια θερμάστρα.

«Κόνορ, χμ;» είπε ο Χανκ και ίσιωσε την πλάτη του. «Είσαι από τα κλασσικά, ε;» Με κάποιο τρόπο ο Χανκ το έκανε να μην ακούγεται σαν να το έλεγε κοροϊδευτικά, αλλά ο Κόνορ ακόμα δεν ήταν σίγουρος πως να απαντήσει. «Απλά μείνε εδώ, εντάξει;» είπε ο Χανκ, πρώτου ο Κόνορ προλάβει να βρει τις σωστές λέξεις. «Η πρίζα είναι εκεί» είπε και του έδειξε με το δάχτυλο. «Επιστρέφω σε λιγάκι.»

«Σας ευχαριστώ» είπε ο Κόνορ, και χαλάρωσε λίγο μόλις η εσωτερική του θερμοκρασία σταθεροποιήθηκε και ανέβηκε μισό βαθμό μετά από μόλις λίγα λεπτά στη ζέστη. Ήταν ακόμα αρκετούς βαθμούς υπό το κανονικό και τον έκανε να νιώθει άβολα μέσα στο σώμα του.

Ο Χανκ απάντησε στις ευχαριστίες του Κόνορ με ένα κούνημα του χεριού του και βγήκε έξω, αφήνοντας τον Κόνορ, ο οποίος συνδέθηκε στην πρίζα και αναστέναξε ικανοποιημένος όταν ένιωσε ένα σταθερό κύμα ενέργειας να τον διαπερνά, κάνοντας όλες τις ειδοποιήσεις που κάλυπταν την όραση του να ηρεμήσουν λίγο.

Ο Κόνορ, καθισμένος με την πλάτη στον τοίχο, επέτρεψε στον εαυτό του να αφαιρεθεί προσωρινά, διατηρώντας την ενέργεια του όσο η θερμοκρασία του επέστρεφε σιγά-σιγά στο φυσιολογικό και η μπαταρία του αναπληρωνόταν. Η πιθανότητα να μην παγώσει όταν ο Χανκ θα τον έδιωχνε από το γραφείο αυξανόταν με κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε, αλλά ακόμα ήταν με το ζόρι πάνω από το μισό. Έκανε παγωνιά εκεί έξω και ο Κόνορ αποφάσισε πως θα έπρεπε να βρει κάπου εκτός της πλατφόρμας, κάποια εσοχή στον τοίχο δίπλα στις ράγες ίσως, όπου θα έβρισκε καταφύγιο. Δεν περίμενε να παραμείνει λειτουργικός αν απλά τριγύριζε στην πλατφόρμα όπως νωρίτερα. Οι επεξεργαστές του δεν λειτουργούσαν σωστά εκεί έξω στο κρύο και γι' αυτό δεν είχε καταφέρει να σκεφτεί ένα νέο σχέδιο. Ο Κόνορ ήξερε πως είχε χρέος στον Χανκ και αναρωτήθηκε αν ο Χανκ θα προσπαθούσε να το εισπράξει από τον ιδιοκτήτη του. Ο Κόνορ δεν περίμενε ο ιδιοκτήτης του να χαρεί έστω και λίγο που ο Χανκ τον είχε αποτρέψει από το να παγώσει στο χιόνι. Ο Κόνορ είχε ολοκληρώσει την αποστολή του να παραδώσει εκείνο το πακέτο: ο ιδιοκτήτης του δεν θα νοιάζονταν τόσο αν το ανδροειδές δεν κατάφερνε να γυρίσει σπίτι. Αλλά _τον Κόνορ_ τον ένοιαζε, ακόμα κι αν ήξερε πως δεν πρέπει.

Ο Χανκ επέστρεψε περίπου είκοσι λεπτά αργότερα και ο Κόνορ ύψωσε το βλέμμα του, ενώ ταυτόχρονα αποσυνδέθηκε από την πρίζα απρόθυμα και ετοιμάστηκε για τη στιγμή που ο Χανκ θα τον πετούσε έξω. Η μπαταρία του ήταν ακόμα μόνο στο 64%, αλλά ήταν πολύ καλύτερα από πριν.

«Σας ευχαριστώ για-» άρχισε να λέει.

«Φαίνεσαι καλύτερα-» είπε ο Χανκ ταυτόχρονα και ο Κόνορ έκλεισε αμέσως το στόμα του. Ο Χανκ τον κοίταξε για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα, μετά κούνησε το κεφάλι του και αναστέναξε. «Γίνεται χαμός εκεί έξω, Κόνορ» είπε ο Χανκ, και αρχικά ο Κόνορ παραξενεύτηκε που θυμόταν το όνομα του, αλλά μετά συνειδητοποίησε τι είχε ειπωθεί και αναστέναξε από μέσα του, ξέροντας ότι τον περίμενε μια πολύ δύσκολη νύχτα. «Η χιονοθύελλα είναι μεγάλη.»

«Μάλιστα, κύριε» είπε ο Κόνορ σιγανά.

Ο Χανκ ύψωσε τα φρύδια του. «Κοίτα, δεν μπορώ να σε πετάξω έξω, ανδροειδές, γιατί θα παγώσεις εκεί έξω, ναι; Αλλά καλά θα κάνεις να μην κλέψεις τίποτα, 'ντάξει, υπάρχουν CCTV και τέτοιες βλακείες και θα σ' έχουν απενεργοποιήσει σ' ένα χιλιοστό του δευτερολέπτου, μ' ακούς;»

Ο Κόνορ χρειάστηκε λίγη ώρα για να επεξεργαστεί τα λόγια του Χανκ. «Μου επιτρέπετε να μείνω εδώ, κύριε;» είπε.

«Ναι» ξεφύσηξε ο Χανκ. «Το να σε στείλω εκεί έξω θα ήταν σαν να σε καταδικάζω σε θάνατο.»

«Δεν είμαι ζωντανός» ο Κόνορ του υπενθύμισε.

«Είσαι αρκετά ζωντανός» είπε ο Χανκ αργά και ο Κόνορ δεν διαφώνησε άλλο, κατάπληκτος από την καλή του τύχη.

«Είστε πολύ γενναιόδ-»

«Ναι, ναι» τον διέκοψε ο Χανκ με μια κίνηση του χεριού του. «Κόψε τα χαζά. Δυνάμωσε τη θερμάστρα αν θέλεις και νομίζω υπάρχει μια κουβέρτα κάπου 'δω γύρω. Δεν είναι κάνα πεντάστερο ξενοδοχείο, αλλά τουλάχιστον δεν θα παγώσεις.»

«Είμαι ευγνώμων» είπε ο Κόνορ σιγανά, κοιτάζοντας τον Χανκ στα μάτια και ο Χανκ έμεινε ακίνητος για μια στιγμή, σαν να συνειδητοποιούσε ότι αυτή τη φορά τα λόγια του Κόνορ δεν ήταν απλά μια ατάκα που είχε μάθει να λέει.

«Κανένα πρόβλημα» είπε μετά από μια στιγμή, και αμέσως μετά έφυγε από το δωμάτιο μουρμουρίζοντας «κουβέρτα», ενώ ο Κόνορ τον ακολουθούσε με το βλέμμα του.

Ο Κόνορ ξανασυνδέθηκε διστακτικά στην πρίζα για να ολοκληρώσει τη φόρτιση του, σκεπτόμενος ότι προλάβαινε μερικά έξτρα λεπτά ακόμα κι αν ο Χανκ είχε αλλάξει γνώμη όταν επέστρεφε. Αλλά ο άνθρωπος γύρισε με την κουβέρτα που του είχε υποσχεθεί.

«Χρειάζεσαι τίποτα ειδικό;» ρώτησε ο Χανκ με βραχνή φωνή αφού έδωσε την κουβέρτα στον Κόνορ, αγνοώντας τις ευχαριστίες του. «Ανδροειδή πράγματα, ξέρω 'γω;»

«Όχι, κύριε, αυτό είναι υπεραρκετό» είπε ο Κόνορ σταθερά. Αν ήταν άνθρωπος ίσως να μπορούσε να δείξει πόσο υπερβολικά ευγνώμων ήταν για τις πράξεις του Χανκ, αλλά ο Κόνορ δεν ήταν φτιαγμένος για να νιώθει τέτοια πράγματα και τα συγκρατούσε όσο μπορούσε.

«Λοιπόν» είπε ο Χανκ, «ωραία. Δεν θα κλειδώσω την πόρτα σε περίπτωση που πιάσουμε καμιά φωτιά ή κάτι τέτοιο, αλλά καλά θα κάνεις να μην αρπάξεις τίποτα και το σκάσεις, μ' ακούς;» Ο Κόνορ βιάστηκε να κουνήσει το κεφάλι του καταφατικά. Δεν είχε κλέψει ποτέ τίποτα στη ζωή του και δεν σκόπευε, ειδικά από έναν άνθρωπο που του είχε φερθεί με τόση γενναιοδωρία. «Θα σε δω το πρωί» είπε ο Χανκ μετά από μια σύντομη παύση και ο Κόνορ κούνησε το κεφάλι σιωπηλά.

Ο Χανκ γύρισε για να φύγει, ανοίγοντας την πόρτα και αφήνοντας ένα κύμα παγωμένου αέρα να μπει απ' έξω, εκεί όπου θα ήταν τώρα ο Κόνορ, πιθανότατα ήδη απενεργοποιημένος, αν δεν ήταν εκεί ο Χανκ να του δείξει καλοσύνη.

«Καληνύχτα, Χανκ» είπε ο Κόνορ σιγανά, την ώρα που ο Χανκ έφευγε.

Ο Χανκ σταμάτησε αλλά δεν γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει. «Καληνύχτα, Κόνορ» είπε με βραχνή φωνή, και μετά έφυγε, κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του. Η τελευταία σκέψη του Κόνορ, την ώρα που σκεπαζόταν με την κουβέρτα και ξάπλωνε για να μπει σε αναστολή για μια ακόμη βραδιά, ήταν ότι κάποιοι άνθρωποι ήταν πιο καλοί απ' όσο νόμιζε.


End file.
